


The Kids are Alright

by coldcutcalamity



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on Chapter 53 of the manga. Or, more like my take on what happened between Levi and Hanji after Eren's failure in the experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids are Alright

“Are they ready?”

Levi questioned the woman who had just stepped into his private rooms within the cabin that a select few of the Scouting Legion’s most trusted, shared. It had been a difficult day for him and for all of them given the current turn of events.

Their recent experiments on Eren that were conducted under Hanji’s supervision have not met with positive results. Unlike Annie, Eren did not seem to display any capabilities of crystallizing matter. All manner of hope that they had before had dissipated the moment Hanji gave the verdict that the experiment was a conclusive failure and it killed whatever chance they had in sealing the hole that was left behind during the attack on Wall Maria. On top of that, one of their messengers, Nifa had returned bearing grave news with regards to Erwin’s situation with the Military Police. Additionally their Commander had also laid out detailed instructions pertaining to their next course of action which was to commence immediately tonight. There was a huge risk involved, with the worst being every single one of their deaths.

But being ten steps ahead of everything was the Commander’s style. If he was confident enough to write down this insane plan onto paper, they might actually stand a chance to escape with their lives tonight.

As Hanji stepped into the room, she could see how tensed her partner was. Levi was sitting at the edge of his bed; both elbows perched on his knees while resting his head in his hands. This was a stark contrast to his usual relaxed demeanor. She knew that the situation with the 104th squad had been weighing down on his mind, but Hanji was not about to pry. If there was one thing she learnt from being with him for a decade, it was not to pry.

“Yes, they are waiting for your orders.”

“About damn time.”

Levi stood up, walking over to the coat stand and proceeding to put on a black blazer over his clothes. Hanji went over to help and she gave his shoulders a pat when he was done, smoothing the fabric into place.

He went over to the study desk and flipped through some of his documents for some last minute preparations. Hanji remained quiet and settled down onto his bed, giving her arms a good stretch in order to release some of the tension from her shoulders. It was only when she saw Levi rubbing his temples repeatedly while frowning that she went over and urged him to take a seat on the chair.

“You feelin’ alright?”

It took a few moments before he responded, hesitantly.

“It’s just…” Levi let the words trail momentarily before picking up again. “I should have phrased my words differently just now.”

Hanji understood it now. He was feeling guilty over the way he had handled the situation with Eren. The boy was already crushed by his own failure as it is, but Levi had spared no quarter. And now, he regretted.

“You regret your words.”

“Yes.” He sighed heavily. “It’s not his fault. It’s not anyone’s fault that we’re in this shit fest.”

Hanji laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Of course it’s not.” She went down on her knees to bring herself on face-level with him. “There are invisible hands at work here.”

“But it does not excuse the way I handled things today.”

“Eren and the rest know you don’t harbor any ill will.”

“I know… I know…” Levi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “If you weren’t there to put things nicely, I don’t think they’d still carry on with this ungodly task that Erwin has put up to us.”

Hanji reached out for his hands and held them firmly in hers.

“The kids are tougher than they look. They know what’s at stake.”

When her words did not illicit any response from him, she got up and stood behind his chair. She placed both hands on his shoulders and gave them a rhythmic squeeze. Perhaps a good massage was what he needed. Hanji felt his shoulders stiffened at first by the unexpected contact, but soon she felt his muscles gradually relaxing under her careful ministrations. She knew she had managed to ease off some of his stress when he still had his eyes closed after she was done.

“Better?”

“Hmm,” Levi hummed in response.

This time, Hanji bend forward and let her hands embrace him from behind before letting her cheek rest against the side of his face.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’ve done well.”

“What do you mean?”

Levi turned slightly and received a view of her profile. Her lips were so temptingly close that a slight movement on his part would easily graze his own against hers.

“Your younger self would have probably stormed off on your own the moment you saw what was written in Erwin’s letter.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I prefer to work alone. No casualties involved.”

“And what about now?”

This time he turned around to meet her eyes. He took in the smooth planes of her face under the luminance from the dying candlelight.

“I learnt that sometimes you can’t accomplish much alone.” He brought his hand to her face and gave the corner of her lips a gentle stroke with his thumb. “It’s… better to have company.”

Hanji inclined her face to kiss the palm of his hand.

“For better or worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Modus Operandi. Have a oneshot in the meantime.  
> Cheers.


End file.
